Shiny
Shiny is the premium currency of Backyard Monsters. When you first start playing, you will receive 1,000 Shiny for free (For building the General Store). Getting Shiny You can get free Shiny from mushrooms by picking a mushroom (by having an available Worker gather it). There is a chance that the mushroom will contain either 0, 3 or 8 Shiny. You may also purchase Shiny with Facebook credits (Facebook only). Furthermore, you can get Shiny from watching advertisements when it shows an ad in the Earn Shiny! (10 or 20 Shiny per ad) section.You can also get 1000 free shiny every month by subscribing to the D.A.V.E. Club. Spending Shiny Resources: '''There is a maximium amount of resources that can be stored. Extra resources can be purchased with Shiny but are quite expensive. Similiar to "speed ups", there are three options: 10%, 50%, 100%. For example, if the maximium amount were 100 resources, and there already were 50 resources, then the 100% option would give you 50 more, filling your storage. However, if you purchase the 50%, then you will get 50 resources, giving you 100% of your total (and a better deal). Another example: If your maximum is 150 resources, and you have 100 resources, the 100% option will give you 50 resources, the 50% option is disabled (beacause you have more than a half, then 50% will give you more then you can store), and the 10% option will give you 15 resources. Note: The options don't have predetermined price. You pay for the amount of resources you buy, especially when you own a lot of outposts on MR2 '''Protection: '''Protection can be purchased to stop other players (and wild monsters) from attacking your yard for a certain period of time but wild monsters can still attack you.When purchased there are "cooldown" times, which means that once you purchase protection (among other items) you will have to wait a certain amount of time to be able to buy that protection again. There are 3 options: *Daily Protection for 32 shiny *Weekly Protection for 250 shiny *Ultimate protection for 1,100 shiny. Also, if you attack anyone during the Protection, you will lose its protection, no matter how long you have left, and will not be refunded. '''Decoration: You can buy decorations at the Buildings tab, under the Decorations icon. There are five types of decorations: War, Nature, Leisure, Flags and Special. Decorations are considered a waste of Shiny in most cases. However, they can be used to show how much Shiny you have or to hide defensive towers. Workers: '''You can buy more workers at the Store tab, near the Buildings icon.The price doubles each time you buy a new worker. The First Extra Worker costs 250, the second 500, the third 1000 and the fourth 2000 '''Yard Expansions: You can buy Yard Expansions at the store tab, near the Buildings icon. It allows you to increase your yard size to place more buildings. Building/ Upgrading buildings: You can build/ upgrade buildings using shiny, or even build things faster or instantly! More storage for resources: You can use shiny to permanantly increase your resource cap by 10%, it starts out costing 50 shiny and increases by 50 more each level Trivia *Shiny was once called "Shiney". *Very cheap *The Shiny got its name from its color Category:Shiny Category:Glossary